


Red and Blue Nail Polish

by fiona_apiston



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, i can't believe there's a nail polish tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: Dizzee and Thor paint each other's nails after leaving the party where they first kissed.





	

   Dizzee felt a tug on his arm.  He turned, and saw it was Thor.

   “Hey, do you want to leave?” Thor asked.

   “Why?” Dizzee frowned.

   Thor smiled a little.  “To talk.  Or do anything, really.”

    Dizzee swallowed hard.  “Okay.”

   Thor grabbed Dizzee’s hand and led him out of the club.  They walked to the train station and somehow, luckily, managed to catch the latest one.  They sat down and Dizzee asked, “What are we going to do?”

   “What do you want to do?”

   “I...I want to paint my nails.”

   Thor laughed.  “Right now.”

   Dizzee nodded.  “You asked me what I want to do.”

   “Do you know where we could get nail polish?”  Thor asked.

   “My sister has some,” Dizzee said.  “I could grab some of hers, and return it before she notices.”

   “Sounds like a plan,” Thor said.

   They sat in peaceful silence during the rest of the ride, holding hands since their train car was empty besides them.  They arrived at their stop and got off, and went to Dizzee’s place.  Dizzee snuck in, and found his sister’s nail polish stash easily, since Yolanda wasn’t home.  She was probably out with Mylene and Regina, which made this whole thing easier.  He grabbed a bottle of blue and a bottle of red, since she had multiple shades of those.  He went back outside to Thor, and they went back to the train.

   “Hold still,” Thor chuckled as he applied- or tried to apply- red nail polish to Dizzee’s thumb.

   “Well, don’t take too long, I want to do yours,” Dizzee said, smiling,  He was very happy with how they were turning out.  He wasn’t sure exactly why he had wanted to paint his nails, maybe just because of the club’s atmosphere and the way it made him feel- happy, and free, and light.  But, no matter why, he was very glad of his decision.

   Thor let go of Dizzee’s hand.  “Okay.  You’re done.”

   Dizzee grabbed the blue nail polish and got to work on Thor’s nails, applying an even coat to each one.  As he finished up the last one, he felt Thor staring at him.  He looked up.  Thor was studying him with a gently smile.  “What?”

   Thor continued smiling.  “I, I just, really like you.”

   Dizzee smiled back.  “I do, too.  I mean, I know I just met you, but it feels like we were destined to meet, almost.”

   “You believe in destiny?”

   “I believe in aliens.  You don’t think I’d believe in destiny?”

   Thor laughed a little.  “Yeah, if anyone believed in destiny, I’d be you.”  He looked down at the nail polish on his hands.

   Dizzee took a deep breathe.  “About that kiss...what did it mean?”

   Thor looked up.  “It meant I like you.”

   “Like, you want to date?”

   “If you want to.”

   Dizzee nodded.  “I do.  Um, was this a date?”

   “Do you want it to be?”

   “Do you?”

   Thor grinned.  “Yeah.”

   Dizzee laughed a little.  “Okay, so, we’re dating.”

   Thor nodded.

    Dizzee just sat there, happy, looking at Thor for a while.

   Thor suddenly turned to him.  “Shit, I’m sorry Dizzee, but I have to go.  I have something I have to do.”

   Dizzee nodded.  “Yeah, okay.”

   The train stopped, and Thor got up.  Dizzee got up too.  “Wait.”

   Thor turned back to him.  Dizzee kissed him, softly, like at the club.  They broke apart, and Thor walked backwards out of the train, calling, “Meet me at the bench tomorrow.”

   Dizzee smiled.  He would definitely be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
